


Men Riding in Cars

by sfscarlet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfscarlet/pseuds/sfscarlet
Summary: Written for QAF xmas Exchange-  for Addict Writer
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 15





	Men Riding in Cars

Men Riding in Cars

It was later in the afternoon, almost dusk when Justin headed home. He had spent the last several days finishing up a painting for an upcoming exhibit. He’s been asked to provide 15 pieces for a show at the Bloom Gallery showing tribute to local artists, and he’d agreed to participate. He had several small portraits of his family and a few paintings of abstracts, but the remainder of the pieces had been dedicated to the local scenery. He’d finished his last one, choosing to paint the Incline. He had taken several trips to the popular tourist site and loved watching the customers as they rode up and down the line. He especially liked the looks of awe on the children’s faces as they stepped out on the top of the lift, looking down at the ground. He remembered the first time he and Brian had taken Gus on the lift and his excitement when they reached the top. 

It was early December, and the temperature outside was a balmy 32 degrees. Justin was used to the Pittsburgh winters, having grown up in the area. After being in New York for 6 months, he’d been invited to study at the Rome University of Art. When he returned, Brian and he had realized that “it was time” and he returned to Pittsburgh. Because his art was well received, he did travel often in the US and Canada where he showcased his work several times a year. The show that was featuring his current works was scheduled to go on tour to a few select cities. He would most likely attend the various openings at the galleries, and thankfully they were scheduled for the summer months when the weather was warmer.

Justin drove down the long country road leading out to Britin. As he drove down the road, the clouds were low in the sky and the sun barely peeked through them. He had his scarf wrapped around his neck and was wearing gloves and a hat. Brian often teased him that he looked like Gus, ready to brave the cold when Pittsburgh was graced with enough snow for the kids to play outside. Justin usually smiled and reminded Brian that he so lovedddddd him and took the friendly ribbing for the affection that it was meant to convey.

As the sun continued to wane in the sky, a deer popped out of the brush and before Justin could swerve to avoid hitting it, his vehicle collided with the animal. The adrenaline in Justin’s body shot up as he felt the impact of the car hitting the deer. The deer lay on the edge of the road, sent flying by the impact. Justin knew there was nothing he could do for it. He got out of his car and walked to the side of the road in order to avoid any oncoming traffic hitting him. He looked at his car, shaking his head at the smoke coming out of the engine. Fishing for his phone in his pocket, he dialed Brian.

“Justin, don’t tell me you are still at your studio. You’ve been there every night for the last two weeks. Gus is supposed to be over tonight. I’m not thrilled with having to explain to him that you aren’t coming,” Brian said, irritated that Justin might be canceling an activity with Gus. Mel and Linds had come back to Pittsburgh shortly after Brian and Justin had gotten back together. Since that time, Brian had made a point of seeing Gus several times a week. Now that he was older, Brian usually saw him 3-4 times a week.

“I need you to come pick me up. My car is out of commission,” Justin said. 

“What? I told you we needed to get a new car for you. That piece of crap is constantly in the shop. Where are you?”

“My car is out of commission because I hit a deer,” Justin said. He had hoped to avoid sending up the alarm bells, but he knew that he probably would have to tell Brian more.

“What the fuck? Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance? I’ll be right there. Just tell me where you are?” Brian said in rapid succession. His heart was racing and he was already feeling guilty for assuming that Justin was working and too preoccupied to come home on time.

“Brian, I’m fine. It's just the car that is damaged. Well, and the deer is dead. I’ll call the highway patrol and let them know. I read an article the other day about the increase in deer collisions in this area. I should have known that one of us would hit one, especially with us being out in the country,” Justin said.

“Justin, only you could be espousing a PSA at this time. Tell me where the fuck you are and get back in the car. At least you will be in a vehicle. I don’t want you to become a statistic of one of the people who are hit on the side of the road,” Brian said as he was putting on his shoes, grabbing his keys, and walking to the car. “Where are you? That damn country road doesn’t have lights in many places.”

Justin got back in the car, grabbing the blanket that he kept in the back seat. Brian teased him about his boy scout tendencies and always being prepared, but today he was happy to have the blanket. As the sun continued to set, it was definitely getting colder outside and he was leery of turning the heat on, due to the car’s damaged state.

“I’m just past the general store. I remember seeing the sign advertising a sale of holiday lights and decorations as I drove by,” Justin said. 

As Brian pulled out of the driveway, his phone connected to the BlueTooth in the car. “I’m on my way. Should take me about 20 minutes.” Looking at the clock on the dashboard, he saw that it was 5:20. “Why don’t you call Gus and see about rescheduling?”  
Brian believed Justin when he said he was unharmed but he also knew that the adrenaline in someone’s body often helped mask injuries the person might suffer. “I know you think you are fine, but I’d like to be sure.”

“He’s probably on his way now. In fact, he might pass my car before you get here. Maybe I should get out and watch for Lindsay and flag her down.”

“Do not flag Lindsay down. If they stop. Fine. Still, you should call him.”

Justin called, but it went immediately to voicemail. He left a brief message, assuring them that he was fine and explaining that it might be a good idea to postpone tonight’s activities to another night. He also called the highway patrol and explained what happened. They said they would have a patrol car out in a short time. 

Justin closed the phone and sat quietly as he waited for Brian. About 10 minutes later, there was a rap on the window and Justin looked up to see Brian standing outside. Opening the door and unwrapping himself from the blanket, he stood outside the damaged car. Brian immediately wrapped himself around Justin, kissing him with the urgency of two lovers who had been apart for a long time and were enjoying a reunion. He kissed him for at least 5 minutes and then reluctantly pulled him away to look at him.

Brian looked at his eyes, making sure that there were no bruises or puffiness. He trailed down his face, ensuring that he did not have any scrapes. Next, he did a quick pat-down of Justin’s body. 

“Brian, I hit a deer. I’m fine. I promise. It’s cold out here and I have to wait for the highway patrol. Let’s get in your car. I left a message for Lindsay, but I haven’t seen any cars pass by so I don’t think they’re on their way yet.”

Brian sighed heavily but walked to his car and waited for Justin to get in. He watched Justin walk, feeling relieved that he didn’t appear to have any stiffness or favor on either of his sides. They got into the car and Brian turned it on, putting the heat on high. 

“Thanks. It was getting really cold,” Justin said as he rubbed his hands together to increase the friction. He brought them up to his mouth and blew air over them as well. 

Brian leaned over and pulled Justin to him, bringing their mouths together. Placing gentle kisses at first on Justin’s cold lips and then lightly licking them, silently asking for entrance. He’d been terrified when Justin said he hit a deer. He’d heard several stories from employees and clients describing the damage the animals can do. While he knew Justin was a cautious driver, the road out to the house could sometimes be treacherous with its twists and turns. He’d been thankful that they had the perfect solution to their isolation. Their home was only 30 minutes from the city, far enough from their “family” but not too long a drive for the convenience of needed services. 

Justin was happy to be with Brian and inside the heated car. He opened his mouth to accept Brian’s tongue, receiving comfort from the familiar taste and feel of his partner. Soon their kisses turned more intense as they pushed their faces together trying as best they could to meld their mouths together. The windows started to fog, but neither of them noticed.

Brian reached underneath the blanket that surrounded Justin’s body, finding the zipper to his pants. As he continued to kiss Justin, he unbuttoned the top of his jeans and unzipped the zipper as he reached for Justin’s cock. 

Justin said, “your fingers are cold,” as he shivered from the touch but did not push Brian away.

“They’ll warm up,” Brian responded as he stroked Justin, enjoying the feel of the familiar smooth flesh. “Relax,” he said and then continued to kiss Justin as his deft strokes made Justin’s cock stand at attention.

Brian continued stroking Justin, both men enjoying their impromptu tryst. Brian heard Justin’s breathing hasten, signaling his impending release. Before he could bring Justin to completion, there was a knock on the window.

“Shit. I forgot the police were coming,” Justin said as he pushed Brian’s hand away. 

Brian kept his hand on Justin’s cock, enjoying the thrill of jerking him off within inches of the police. He rolled down the window and said, “Hello officer.”

Despite the early hour of the evening, it was full dark. He hated this time of year since the night started earlier. Too much of his shift was completed in the darkness and there was definitely a difference to working in the darkness. He felt that his shifts in the winter were sometimes twice as long. As he’d driven up to the scene, he’d not seen any debris of glass or random car parts littering the road and was relieved that it did not appear that anyone was hurt. Still, he had to follow procedure and hoped he’d be back in his warm cruiser within a short time.

“We got a call about a deer collision,” the officer said as he looked toward Justin’s car, ignoring the passenger side of the car. He was shining his flashlight in the direction of the car and swung the beam wide, catching the dead animal as well. 

Brian had continued to deftly jerk Justin off during the exchange and heard him make a muted sigh as he came. Brian kept his hand under the blanket thinking about licking Justin’s cum as soon as the officer stepped away.

“Are you okay? Do we need to call an ambulance?” the officer asked when he heard Justin.

“I’m fine, just cold,” he said as he looked at Brian with a mixture of relief and exasperation. Trying to get his breathing under control, he asked “Do I need to make a statement or anything? If not, I’ll wait for the tow truck and then head home.”

“Unfortunately car collisions involving deer are becoming quite common in this area. You do not need to sign any paperwork. I just have to verify that whoever was driving wasn’t under the influence and then you can go after the tow truck picks up your car. Which one of you was driving?”

“I was. That’s my car,” Justin said as he pointed toward his car that luckily was near the side of the road. 

“Okay. Well, if you’ll just step outside, I’ll complete my sobriety test and then you can wait in your car for the tow truck. These December nights get cold quickly.”

“Be right out,” Justin said and watched the officer step away from the window to examine Justin’s car and look at the deer. 

Brian rolled up the window and took his hand out from under the blanket, bringing it to his mouth to lick it clean. 

“I can’t believe you were jerking me off with the cop standing right by the window! I better get out that fast or he’ll suspect something is off. The last thing I want is to be dragged down to the police station.” Justin tucked himself back in his pants. “It's a good thing it's dark outside. I feel like a teenager who just creamed his jeans.” 

Justin got out of the car. The officer had returned from looking at Justin’s car and the deer by the side of the road. He quickly completed the sobriety test. Due to the darkness and the officer’s light concentrating on other parts of his body, he didn’t notice the wet stain on Justin’s jeans. Justin passed the test without difficulty. 

“I hope the tow truck comes soon. It is very cold to be waiting out here,” the officer stated. “No problems with your sobriety. You’re free to go at any time,” he said as he got back in his own car and started writing his report. He made several calls on his radio while he waited for animal control to arrive and dispose of the deer.

Justin got back in the car where the warmth of the heater had heated the interior. “I passed the sobriety test. I’m free to go.”

“I should really thank the deer,” Brian said tongue in cheek.

Justin looked at him with a scowl on his face. “Care to explain,” he said tersely.

“You know that I’ve been trying to convince you to buy a new car for at least the last six months. I’m tired of having to cart your ass all over the countryside since your car appears to be perpetually in the shop,” Brian said, explaining his statement. Now that the adrenaline dump had dissipated, he allowed his relief to show by returning to his typical haranguing of his Justin’s well-loved car. 

“I’ll have you know that my car was a classic. They don’t make Volvo’s like that anymore. It had a lot of room to store my supplies and it was very comfortable,” Justin said, defending his car.

“By comfortable you must mean that the upholstery was so thin you could almost see the stuffing underneath, not to mention that it was so paint-stained that no one would take it, even if you paid them,” Brian said, continuing to disparage Justin’s beloved car. “You’ve had that car for years and it's about time you had a car that reflected your status as a renown artist.”

The adrenaline in Justin’s body had also run its course and while he did not feel sore or stiff, he didn’t want to continue listening to Brian go on and on about his car. 

“Fine. I guess you get your wish. I doubt the insurance company would pay to repair it. It looked pretty bad. I’ll agree to go car shopping tomorrow. I finished my painting tonight so I have a few days before I need to start the portrait I was commissioned to do,’ Justin said, hoping Brian would stop harping about the car once he agreed to go shopping.

A few minutes after the officer got in his car, the tow truck arrived. He got a chain attached under the body of the car and pulled it on the truck bed. Brian had directed him to take it to their shop. 

Brian walked over to the car after watching the driver secure the car. Justin had come outside to ensure that everything went smoothly. While he was cold, he didn’t truly trust Brian not to tell the driver to take the car to a junkyard. 

“I don’t want to have to maneuver around the damn thing while you wait for our insurance company to tell you it's a total loss. You’re buying a new car regardless of their decision and I don’t want to be reminded of this night every time I drive into our garage,” Brian told Justin as he signed for the bill and gave the driver his credit card. 

The two men returned to the car and got inside. “Okay. Your car is being taken to his shop on First Avenue. Let’s go home. Hopefully, Lindsay will have gotten your messages and she’ll text us. I really don’t want to have a long drawn out conversation tonight,” Brian said. 

Justin nodded in agreement. They arrived home and as they were pulling up, Justin’s phone pinged announcing a text message. He looked at his phone, seeing it was from Lindsay. 

“Lindsay says she’ll call tomorrow to reschedule. I’m so glad she doesn’t fight you any more about spending time with Gus,” Justin said as he got out of the car.

Walking into the kitchen, he walked over to the island and picked up the stack of mail. They always placed the mail there so either of them could locate it without difficulty. Glancing through the envelopes and flyers, he decided there was nothing there that needed immediate attention. 

“I’m starving. Is there any food made? I don’t think I could wait for take out. One downside to living out here is that it takes forever for delivery,” Justin said as he opened the fridge, hoping that there was some food in there that could be heated quickly.

“Rosa left some chicken and vegetables for us. I’ll get the plates and you heat up the food,” Brian said as he set the table and grabbed a bottle of wine from their wine rack on the wall. 

Justin heated the food and they ate dinner sharing information about their day. After dinner Brian said, “Since Gus isn’t coming, I’m going to work on the Verilux presentation. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. I have a book that I was hoping to finish but didn’t think I’d get to it until this weekend. I think I’ll go read,” Justin said as he walked toward their bedroom and located the book on his nightstand. He loved the feel of a book in his hands and while he didn’t spend as much time as he liked reading, he did find it relaxing. After reading for about 2 hours, he found the combination of wine and adrenaline dump had him yawning. He went into Brian’s study and said, “I’m beat. I think I’ll go on to bed.”

Brian got up from his desk, walked over to Justin and kissed him lightly on the head. “I love you. We’ll go early to the car dealers. Get some rest.”

Justin shook his head, realizing that tomorrow was going to definitely be a test of wills. Brian had been hounding him for at least 6 months about getting a new car and wanted some flashy model. He thought Brian was using the car as a mid life-affirmation, but he seemed to forget that the car was not for him, but for Justin. He got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep.

In the morning, Brian was up before Justin and had worked out, showered and answered a few emails before Justin walked sleepily into the kitchen. Heading to the Keurig, he placed a pod in the machine, ensured there was water in the reservoir and pushed the button to start the process.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. I was just going to wake you up. It’s almost 9:00 and the dealerships open at 10:00. I’ve been doing some research on cars and found some that I think you’d like.”

Justin didn’t say anything immediately. He waited for his coffee to brew and drank half a cup before responding. “Brian, remember this car is for me and I need it to be big and be able to haul a lot of stuff. I’m willing to listen, but ultimately I have the final say so,” Justin said as he finished drinking the other half cup of coffee.

“I know. Go on and grab some breakfast and get dressed. I texted Lindsay and told her we were busy this morning, but hopefully, tomorrow would work out for Gus to come by,” Brian said as he walked over to the Keurig and made himself a cup of coffee. 

Justin ate a breakfast of cereal, toast, and a hard-boiled egg. He showered and put on a T-shirt, a long sleeve shirt, and a hoodie. He walked out into the living area about 45 later. “I’m ready. Remember we are not shopping for your car, but one for me,” Justin reminded Brian.

Brian looked at Justin. “You look like a college student. The salespeople are going to think you can’t afford anything expensive.”

“Their loss. If they only look at what I’m wearing and judge me, then they don’t deserve my money. Now, let's get going. I hate shopping for cars.”

Brian had researched several SUV’s and decided that they would start with the Chevrolet Suburban. It had the biggest cargo space and while the ratings were not as high as he’d like, it was in line with things Justin cared about, price and space. His second choice was the Lincoln Navigator. While’s price was much higher, it still had 103 cubic feet of storage space. They decided to go to an auto mall where multiple lines of cars were available. He did not relish the idea of spending all day going from dealership to dealership.

They walked around the lot and found several of each model available. Justin looked at the stickers on each car, reviewing the bells and whistles of each. 

“Brian, I think the Lincoln might be a bit small, but it does have better features. I also really like the Chevrolet,” he said after he’d viewed about 6 of each type. “I’d like to try them out.”

A salesman came up to them in the lot,” Good morning, gentleman. May I help you?”

Brian hated car salesman but realized that this was a necessary evil. “We would like to see the Chevrolet and also the Lincoln, “ Brian said as he pointed to two cars about three rows apart. They were in the back of the lot, 

“Let me get the keys and I’ll go over the features with you. If you want to take it for a test drive, I’ll just need your license and you can test each one,” he said as he looked at Brian and Justin. He wondered about the two men. He decided that Brian was probably the father or maybe the uncle of the younger man. The younger man looked pretty young and it was probably his first car.

Justin said, “That would be great. I’d like to take each one for a test drive. Here is my license,” Justin said as he handed the man his license. 

The salesman looked at the license and saw that Justin was in his thirties, probably not a college student. He didn’t care as long as they actually had the money to buy the car. The older man definitely looked like he could afford either vehicle. 

He walked into the key room and grabbed the keys to the Lincoln first, taking them out to Justin and Brian. He found the men walking around the outside of the car and eyeing the interior. He clicked on the key fob and opened the doors, extolling the virtues of the features. 

“Can you show us about the storage? I haul a lot of supplies and I’m especially interested in the seats and storage in the back,” Justin asked. 

The salesman proceeded to show them how easy it was to fold down the seats and how much room was in the vehicle. 

Justin said, “I’d like to take it for a ride.”

“Of course. I ran your license when I went to get the keys. Take as much time as you like. Drive it on the highway or wherever you’d like. It's a great car,” he said. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

Brian and Justin got in the car and Justin got in the driver’s seat. He drove to his favorite art supply store.

“Justin, we are shopping for a car. Why are we at Blick’s?”

“I need to be sure that any large canvases would fit in the cargo space.”

“Okay, but don’t you know how big the canvases are?”

“Sure I do, but knowing and testing are different. You’re welcome to stay in the car if you don’t want to come in.”

“Oh no,” Brian said as he opened the passenger side door. “I know you and art stores. You could get lost for hours and I’d have to send an expedition to find you.”

Justin laughed, knowing that Brian was at least partially right.

As he entered the store, he was greeted by the store manager. “Justin, so good to see you. I’m afraid we still don’t have your tubes of oils in. They should be here next week. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“Hi, Jean Claude. Unfortunately, I’m in the market for a new vehicle. I want to make sure that those large canvases that I love will fit in the back. Could I borrow one for a few minutes to try it out?”

“Of course. Let me go in the back and get several. Do you want any other supplies to try?”

Justin gave him a list of items that he often used. It would be great to see if they all could fit in the car in one trip. “If it isn’t too much trouble to have all of those brought to the backlot. I parked out back and would love to see how much I can fit. My old car had its limitations regarding the amount I could cart at one time.”

Jean Claude brought all the items Justin requested and Justin started bringing them to the backlot. He opened the hatch on the vehicle and bent over as he pushed the larger items to the edge of the seat. Even though it was cold and he could have stayed in the warm store, Brian had gone out to the back lot to watch Justin’s experiment. Luckily Justin was able to fit almost everything in the back. 

“Wow. I can carry so much more in this vehicle. Let’s unload it. I’ll be back in about an hour to try the other car I’m looking at,” Justin said as he started to unload the art supplies. 

“I’ll keep them in the back. See you soon,” Jean Claude said as he helped Justin unload the SUV. Brian also stepped in to assist. 

Justin and Brian returned to the vehicle and Justin started up the car again. “I can fit so many supplies in the back of this. That will really cut down on my trips to the store.” 

He continued to drive, getting on the highway and heading toward Britin. 

“Are you heading to our home? What would you need to test drive there?”

“Nope. I have one more stop and then we can test the other car,” Justin said as he turned into the ball field where Gus played baseball during the summer. 

“Justin, what could you possibly be testing out here? It’s a deserted ball field. There is nothing here,” Brian asked, wondering what Justin was up to.

“Oh, I have another test drive in mind. I know the back will hold a lot of cargo, but now I need to know how the seats work. Last night was hot, you jerking me off while the cop was standing at the window,” Justin said with a mischievous smile.

Brian looked around and the ball field was deserted. 

“I’m game. After all, it has been a while since we’ve indulged in sex outside of the backroom or our bedroom. A little adventure is always fun.” 

“Let’s get in the back seat. That way I could get down on the floorboards and suck you off,” Brian said as he ran his hand down the front of Justin’s jeans. “Watching you bend over and load the cargo bay was very appealing. If the guy hadn’t been helping you, I think I would have pushed the art supplies over and had my wicked way with you right there.”

They opened their respective doors and got in the back seat. Justin started kissing Brian, enjoying the thrill of their sexcapade.

Brian undid Justin’s pants and found that he had gone commando. “You planned this? Sneaky, sneaky. I like the way you test drive a car.”

“Jesus, fuck. That’s cold,” Justin said as his cock was exposed to the cold air.

“I’ll warm it up”, Brian said, as he smiled at his partner. He had pushed the passenger seat as far up as it would go. While it was a tighter fit than he liked, he had room to get on the floorboards which proved to be a perfect angle to reach Justin’s cock. He blew warm breath on the smooth flesh and then opened his mouth to engulf the mushroom-shaped head. He’d been giving blow jobs to Justin for years, but he never tired of the familiar smell, taste, and feel of his partner’s cock. Justin tasted like a mixture of sweet cream and coffee. The smell of him was intoxicating, a mixture of musk and lemongrass, the body wash he used. The feel of him was like running his hands over the finest silk but the girth of him was rock hard. The juxtaposition of the two frequently caught him off guard with their mixture of smooth and hard simultaneously. He lost himself in the heady smell of musk and the feel of the rock hard cock in his hand and mouth. With a combination of hands and mouth, Brian brought Justin to completion fairly quickly. Brian brought his fingers to his mouth, licking the slightly salty treat. 

“I’d give the SUV a rating of 8. It’s a little tighter than I’d prefer,” Brian said, as he helped Justin tuck himself back in.

“Your turn,” Justin said as he switched places with Brian and returned the favor. “I agree an 8 is about right. It's a little tight. I guess that means we will have to sacrifice and take out the Chevrolet and see how it test drives. Are you up for more test driving?” Justin said as he moved to the seat from the floor.

“It’s a terrible way to have to spend my Saturday, but I think I’m willing to sacrifice for the opportunity to buy you just the right car.”

“I agree. Who knows, there may be a third car we have to test drive?”

“Endless possibilities. Maybe car buying isn’t so bad,” Justin said as they returned to their seats and Justin drove toward the dealership.

The end


End file.
